pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
World Cruice: the reality/Capitulo 2
Este es el capitulo número 2 de WC:TR Capitulo 2 archivo:Ellie sprite.png Hola a todos sean bienvenidos al crucero archivo:Marianne sprite.png La vez pasada conocimos a los participantes archivo:Logan sprite.png Y la personal del barco archivo:Ellie sprite.png Hoy enfrentaran su primer reto archivo:Marianne sprite.png Y alguien sera a casa el inutil que se baya es muy inutil xD Oppening archivo:Logan sprite.png El barco a zarpado y ya estamos cerca de las islas espuma archivo:Ellie sprite.png Pero como partimos desde cerca de la mansión pokémon archivo:Marianne sprite.png No llegaremos si no hasta mañana archivo:Logan sprite.png Por lo que nos invetamos un desafío archivo:Ellie sprite.png Que enseguida se darán cuenta de que se trata n__n archivo:Marianne sprite.png Bien llamemos a los participantes archivo:Ellie sprite.png Pero mejor que bayan a la alberca este lugar es muy feo, sin ofender Pedro archivo:Piloto NB.png No me ofende señorita archivo:Logan sprite.png Pon el altavoz Pedro archivo:Piloto NB.png Sin señor, ya esta archivo:Marianne sprite.png ¡Flojos de cuarta bayan pero YA a la alberca! archivo:Ellie sprite.png Por eso es que mamá te castigaba archivo:Marianne sprite.png Porque tuviste que ser mi gemela archivo:Ellie sprite.png Culpemos a Logan archivo:Marianne sprite.png Si es mejor, todo es tu culpa esre un inútil archivo:Logan sprite.png ¬¬, mejor nos vamos a la alberca a esperar a los campistas archivo:Ellie sprite.png Que tal durmieron campistas archivo:Adriana_grande_orginal.png Naa, no estuvo tan mal archivo:Bluex.png Siii, y es genial no comparitr cuarto archivo:Sora.png Yo lo pase de los peor, mi cuarto es al fondo, bajo el agua y las cosas eléctricas no funcionan ahi ¬¬ archivo:Cheryl sprite.png Si el mio está frente al tuyo archivo:Drake Sprite New.png El mio es genial esta hasta arriba en el tercer piso se ve la piscina archivo:Iris NB.png El mio esta frente al tuyo y dormi de lo peor dos enanas de como 8 años me estuvieron molestando archivo:Ellie sprite.png Que Milly y Molly estan aqui, no es verdad archivo:Iris NB.png Si creo que asi se llaman archivo:Marianne sprite.png Las voy a tirar por la borda archivo:Ellie sprite.png Yo te ayudo archivo:Logan sprite.png Oye son nuestras hermanas pequeñas dejalas no harán mucho daño archivo:Marianne sprite.png Quieres que acabemos como es Titanic? archivo:Senri ecologico.png Porfavor no pueden ser tan malas archivo:Ellie sprite.png Oh, si lo son '-Flashback-' archivo:Ellie sprite.png Si porfin logre comprarme mi super-mega ¡pod revolution =D archivo:Gemelas NB.png Que es eso Ellie archivo:Ellie sprite.png Nada que les importe... eh oye dame eso Milly archivo:Gemelas NB.png Oh, que hace esto... y esto, archivo:Gemelas NB.png Milly: Vamos al baño a ver que hace archivo:Gemelas NB.png Molly: Oki archivo:Ellie sprite.png No vengan aqui enanas archivo:Gemelas NB.png Milly: WoW, saca fotos archivo:Gemelas NB.png Molly: Llegamos al baño... ya lo serre archivo:Ellie sprite.png Debuelvame mi ¡pod o le cuento a papa que ustedes se comieron sus nachos archivo:Gemelas NB.png Y nosotras le contaremos que quemaste el auto de los Henderson archivo:Ellie sprite.png Eso no es verdad archivo:Gemelas NB.png A quien crees que le crean >=D archivo:Ellie sprite.png Las odio >=( archivo:Gemelas NB.png Milly: Ups, se me cayo el celular a inodoro =o archivo:Gemelas NB.png Molly: Calambre, calambre me apoyaré en esta palanca archivo:Ellie sprite.png Noooooooooo! archivo:Ellie sprite.png Desgraciadas TT__TT '- Fin del flashback -' Todos: '''=S archivo:Logan sprite.png Bueno que importa, el desafio de hoy se llama archivo:Marianne sprite.png TRIVIA TV! archivo:Ellie sprite.png les aremos preguntas sobre series de TV conocidas y sus dueños (los usuario creadores) tendrán que responderlas archivo:Logan sprite.png Lo aremos en elorden en el que llegaron Germán viene primero archivo:Oro OcPa.png Tenía que tener una mamá tempranera TOT archivo:Marianne sprite.png De que color es el traje de baño de Bob esponja? archivo:Ellie sprite.png Bien la siguiente es Giovi archivo:Marianne sprite.png Cuantos iniciales tiene Ash en total archivo:Logan sprite.png Sigue Alonso archivo:Luisinal sprite.png =S archivo:Ellie sprite.png Como termina Zoey 101 archivo:Marianne sprite.png Ahora viene Kari archivo:White NB.png Oki n___n archivo:Logan sprite.png Como termina manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned archivo:Ellie sprite.png Oscuro sigues tu archivo:Sprite de Shadow.png Me llamo Shadow >=( archivo:Marianne sprite.png Cuantos años tiene Spencer el hermano mayo de Carly archivo:Logan sprite.png Sigues Lily archivo:Sora.png Ya que =/ archivo:Ellie sprite.png Como se llaman los cuatro pingüino de Los pingüinos de Madagascar archivo:Marianne sprite.png Fer adelante archivo:Ferbus ropa para salir.png Ok archivo:Logan sprite.png Como se llama el gato de Billy en Los hombrias aventuras de Billy y Mandy archivo:Ellie sprite.png Rei, sigues archivo:Bluex.png Bueno archivo:Marianne sprite.png Cual es la comida favorita de garfield archivo:Logan sprite.png Sigue Ivi archivo:Medium DP.png ... archivo:Ellie sprite.png Cual dia de la semana que odia Pueo Hueso archivo:Marianne sprite.png Bien sigue Adriana archivo:Adriana grande orginal.png Ta bueno n_n archivo:Logan sprite.png Donde vive Patricio archivo:Ellie sprite.png Sigue Jose archivo:Javier Jose Takishima.png Hola archivo:Marianne sprite.png Quien es Wanda archivo:Logan sprite.png Ahora viene Annie archivo:Anabel2.png Hello n_n archivo:Ellie sprite.png Pues se nos acabaron las preguntas archivo:Logan sprite.png No es verdad archivo:Marianne sprite.png Si lo es archivo:Logan sprite.png Bueno entonces creo que Annie, Drake, Cheryl, Lucas y Cata tienen inmunidad archivo:Anabel2.pngarchivo:Drake Sprite New.pngarchivo:Senri ecologico.pngarchivo:Cheryl sprite.pngarchivo:Cata nueva.png¡YAY! archivo:Ellie sprite.png Bien los que no tiene inmunidad tiene hasta el viernes para responder archivo:Logan sprite.png Eso fue todo por hoy hasta que respondan archivo:Logan sprite.png Ok, ya pasó el plazo para responder archivo:Marianne sprite.png Todos estaban correcto... al menos los que respondieron archivo:Ellie sprite.png Ya que Giovi, José y Alonso no respondieron u.u archivo:Logan sprite.png ahora tendrán que votar... por quié quieren que se baya ¿¿A quién quieres eliminar?? Giovi José Alonso archivo:Logan sprite.png Tiene hasta el 09 de Enero de 2011 <10 de Enero> archivo:Logan sprite.png Aleluyah porfin perdió alguien archivo:Ellie sprite.png Recuerden si no decimos su nombre es que están fuera archivo:Marianne sprite.png Giovi sigues dentro! archivo:Iris NB.png Siii :D archivo:Logan sprite.png Y el último es... archivo:Luisinal sprite.pngarchivo:Jose Javier Takishima.png :S archivo:Ellie sprite.png Alonso! archivo:Luisinal sprite.png Siiiii archivo:Jose Javier Takishima.png Que verguenza primer eliminado archivo:Logan sprite.png Ok, bueno eso fue todo por hoy en WC:ER Comentarios Aqui quejas y dudas, y comienzen a responder si quieren salvarse, si su respuesta es falsa estaran en peligro. O si no vieron el especial *parece prometer me gusto el titulo XD *x3 muy buena y patricio vive debajo de una roca en el fondo del mar(fondo de bikini) x3Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 16:41 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *adri pon tu respuesta ¬¬ [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? ']]17:08 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *Wii! Me salvé =D Annie 17:13 5 ene 2011 (UTC) * No se mucho de ese programa pero creo que 26 --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·"el poder de la oscuridad (?)' 17:35 5 ene 2011 (UTC)' * Los pinguinos se llaman: Skipper,Kowalski,Rico y Cabo 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 17:36 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *Manual de supervivencia escolar de ned termina cuando Ned y Mouse se hacen novios, y cuando Cookie al fin sale en una cita con Lisa.--[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:35 05 ene 2011 (UTC) *La comida favorita de Garfield es la Lasaña/Lasagna. Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 17:43 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *Hasta ahora todos estan en lo correcto =D *ED me salve!!! x33 'Hurracane of spirits Need my Help?' 18:19 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ehhhh... ¿Lunes? (Joer no tengo ni idea n_nU) xD Lumineon,Eevee, Cranidos *Es de color azul!! .3. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ]]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 20:37 5 ene 2011 (UTC) *El Gatito de Billy se llama malteada(eh visto algunos capitulos pero no me gusta)'FerBus''' *Que divertido :) tengo inmunidad Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 01:34 7 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif *no se vale estuve de viaje ! y la respuesta era :Chease se queda con Zoey ,Mark con Stacey ,Logan y Quinn, Lola y Vince, Michael y Lisa Archivo:Luxalonso_sprite.gif Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 23:59 10 ene 2011 (UTC)